My Heart Beats For You
by EdwardBella95
Summary: Edward is married to Tanya but she dies giving birth to their 1st child leaving a series of 10 letters for the baby girl,Isabel.10 years later,it is Izzy's b'day and time to open her last letter.What happens when she find out about her parents' past?EX
1. She's gone

**EPOV**

I was pacing outside the operation room in the maternity ward. My beautiful wife, Tanya, was in there. She got labor pain today morning almost two and a half months before her due date. The doctor walked out.

"Mr. Cullen, I have some good new and some bad news. Do you want the good news first or the bad news?"

"Good, please." I said.

"You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. The bad news is that your wife might not make it. We are trying our very best."

With that, she walked inside. I sunk to my knees. I knew, at that moment, that I might never see Tanya again. My mom, Esme, was there, trying to calm me down.

_5 hours later_

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Tanya would like to see you."

I jumped up and went in along with Esme.

"How are you feeling, honey?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to die Eddie," she said

I flinched but said nothing.

"Edward," she said more firmly, "I'm not going to get to know my baby girl but I want her to know me. I wrote ten letters for her. I want you to read it to her until she learns to read. There's one for every year until she turns ten. Give it to her on her birthday each year. Promise me. Please." How could I ever say no to her? I nodded.

"And Edward? Name our daughter Isabelle." I looked at her, shocked. Behind me, I heard a couple of gasps. I turned around and saw Alice and Esme covering their mouths with tears in their eyes. We all knew who my daughter would be named after.

"Goodbye Edward," Tanya said softly.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," I said softly. I watched her as her heart monitor slowed and eventually became a single monotone.

_A week later- Tanya's grave after her funeral._

I stayed after the funeral to mourn her longer. My family left me alone with my sorrows, which was just how I needed to be. I remembered back to when she was pregnant and talked about death so easily.

_Flashback _(_**Edward, **__Tanya_**)**

"_Hey, Edward."_

"_**Yes honey." **_

"_You know what I want?"_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_I want a Kit Kat with mustard."_

_I chuckled. I went to the fridge and got her a Kit Kat and mustard. She was having a lot of weird cravings lately. When I got back to the living room, she was crying. Stupid hormones! I couldn't deal with waterworks._

"_**Honey, what's wrong?"**_

"_I don't want to die Edward."_

"_**Your not going to die, sweety."**_

"_Let's say I die before you. What would you do?"_

"_**Follow you."**_

"_No, you won't. You will stay with our child and live your life. Find love again."_

"_**Whatever you say."**_

"_No, Edward. Promise me. You will live your life HAPPILY if I die."_

_I looked at her. She wasn't kidding around._

"_Promise me. Promise me Edward"_

"_**I promise, Tanya. I will TRY. But your not dying so what brought this up."**_

"_I don't know. I have this weird nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

_End Flashback._

I promised her and now I would fulfill that promise. It might take some time for these wounds to heal but I would find love again. I knew it.


	2. The letter

**Ages: **

**Edward: 29**

**Jasper:29**

**Alice:28**

**Bella: 28**

**Emmett: 30 (not in this chapter)**

**Rosalie:29 (not in this chapter)**

_**10 years later**_

**Izzy POV**

"Happy birthday Izzy!!" woke me up in the morning.

I opened my eyes to see Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Dad, Nana Esme, and Papa Carlisle wearing weird party had and all holding gifts. I was used to saving the best for last but not today. I shot out of bed and went up to hug my dad. He chuckled and said, "Someone's excited."

I looked down to his hands and saw the letter. My mom died ten years ago when I was born but she left me ten letters, telling me all about her. I went to take the letter from him but he was faster. He held it up above his head so I couldn't get it.

"This is last. Open your other presents first."

I turned to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice handed me a coupon. It was a day at the spa and a free hair makeover. I made a face but said thank you anyway. I hated makeovers and shopping. Uncle Jasper handed me a book on the Civil War. I made a face again. Why couldn't these people get me nice stuff? A history book?!! Ugh!!

I turned to Nana and Papa They both handed me books. They never bothered with wrapping paper. I looked at the books- Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet. I squealed. I loved the classics. I jumped on my grandparents and thanked them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw dad and Aunt Alice exchange worried glances.

My dad told me that he would give me my letter at the party and then he went to work. I was going to go and pick daddy up from the hospital today after he finished work.

At exactly four-o-clock, I went to pick him up.

_2 hours later_

I am still waiting.

Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers appeared in front of me. I ignored them. Then a box of chocolates. Still ignoring. Finally, a pink, fluffy teddy bear. I took it and hugged it to my chest.

I looked up planning on lecturing my dad on punctuality but the sight of him was too funny. He was wearing a jester's hat with a clown nose. Knowing that I would laugh if I looked at him, I walked away. He followed me like a little boy, pleading for me to forgive him.

"Honey, look I'm not that late. Only…oh…uh…2 hours?"

"Right! Two hours. Do you have any idea how hot it is in Phoenix for me to stand outside for TWO HOURS!!!!!"

"Sorry!"

"This is too much, daddy. Two hours late! I can't wait this long. I'm your daughter, not your wife." I regretted it the minute I said it.

"So? I act as your dad and mom. Why can't you do both?" I knew he felt hurt, though he didn't show it.

"Sorry, daddy" I said with a pout.

"It's alright sweetheart."

That's what I liked about dad. He never yelled or screamed. If I did something wrong, he made me feel bad until I fixed it.

"Come on. Let's get ready for you party."

_The party that evening._

All my friends were here. Everyone wished me happy birthday but I wanted to go home. I yearned for my mommy's last letter. I wanted to know about the last bit of her life -her time with dad.

After all the guests left, Nana gave me my letter.

I hurried up to my room and looked at the letter. On the front it had a big number ten with my full name on it- Isabelle Tanya Cullen. I opened the letter and began reading.

_My Darling Isabelle,_

_Happy Birthday! Today you're ten and I know that you probably look exactly like your dad. The same green eyes and gorgeous face, right sweetie? Today, I'm going to tell you a story. A story about me, your dad, and Isabella._


	3. Friendly Games

**Ages: **

**Edward: 18**

**Bella: 17**

**Tanya: 17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Rosalie: 18**

**11 years ago**

**BPOV**

Late! He's late AGAIN!!!! I took out my cell phone and dialed his number. I hate people who aren't punctual. I stretched, knowing that he would be here pretty soon. I counted backwards from 30. Just on time, the gym doors opened and he emerged, his hair dripping wet.

"Late again," I said without looking at him.

"You call me here too early. I can't wake up," he retorted.

"I would think that with Emmett and Jasper as your roommates you would be able to wake up early. Emmett is my brother. I know that you SHOULD not have an excuses, bu-u-u-t I guess you were scared." **(AN- They are best friends but very competitive. Bella isn't as much of a klutz and she is amazing as basketball. They compete every morning.)**

Edward came up to me so close that our faces were almost touching. "Edward Cullen gets scared of no one," he said.

"Touché." I chuckled. "Of course, Edward Cullen ALWAYS loses to Bella Swan in basketball-every morning."

"We will see about that," he said as he walked to his side of the court with the basket ball, laughing. Like every other day, our friends came in to watch our little one-on-one. Alice Cullen- Edward's sister – sat up front with her boyfriend, Jasper, and my brother Emmett's girlfriend- Rosalie Hale. Emmett came to us to play referee.

Emmett tossed the ball in the air and I got it. I dribbled it to the net with Edward tailing me so close, I could barely breathe. I made to the net and…she shoots…she scores. Yes!

"Bella-2; Edward- 0" Emmett called out.

Being that happy, I did the chicken dance! I walked right up to Edward, who was cursing his luck, and stole the ball right out of his hands. Once again I dribbled with Edward tailing me and I shot.

"Bella- 4; Edward, do you really want me to say it, 0. Come on, dude. Your losing to my baby sister." Emmett yelled.

Edward finally got the ball and was showing off- dribbling the ball while dancing. I went up to him and stole the ball from him again. He kept dancing with his hand going up and down like he was dribbling for the next minute or so before he realized that he lost the ball.

"Man!" he muttered.

"No Edward. WOman!" I said.

Oh!! Now, he was mad.

I went to shoot the ball when Mr. Cheater, pushed me over, stole my ball and shot it in.

All my amazing friends AND my big brother, were laughing their heads off while I got up and went over to Edward.

"You idiot! If you can't play, then don't cheat!" I screamed.

"I don't cheat, don't call me a cheater!!!" he screamed back.

We did this back and forth for awhile before Edward got my hand and held it behind my back, twisting it.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed.

"Oh puh-lease! Don't scream like a girl" he told me.

"You dimwit! I am a girl." I retorted

"Nope. I don't see it" he replied.

"Well, I may not be like those idiotic girls you run after but…"

"I don't run after them, they come after me," he replied, haughtily.

"Oh sure! Edward is _so__** cute**_!" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Well, yeah! Cuter than you!" he said with a smirk. I harrumphed.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I snapped.

"Yup!" he said happily. _How _did that boy stay so happy all the time?

"I don't like jokes!"

"Well, I don't like….you!" he said. I crossed my arms and walked to where Alice and Rose were sitting laughing their heads off.

Edward was having a little heart to heart with my brother and with Jasper- his two best friends. I looked in front of me to the two girls I call my best friends. I shook my head.

Finally, they both calmed down. "Jeez, Bella! Could you two be more obvious?!" Alice laughed. I did not expect her to say that.

"What?"

"You really don't see it. You like him!" Rosalie said. My face burned.

"I do not. He is my best friend." I said while hoping for her words to be true.

You see, I DO like Edward Cullen. I haven't told anyone. I known the Cullens and Hales ever since elementary. Rosalie and Jasper were cousins- their dads, brothers. Alice and Edward are a year apart. When I met Alice on the first day of kindergarten, we instantly hit off. We were best friends from day 1. I met Edward a month later at Alice's birthday. He had been my best guy friend from then on. However, when high school started, I saw him in a new light. I developed a small crush on him which got bigger and bigger until today.

"Bella! You talk in your sleep and we are your roommates. Do you want to know what you dream about?" Alice asked. Of course, the sleeping talking.


	4. Fun Times

**Ages: **

**Edward: 18**

**Bella: 17**

**Tanya: 17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Rosalie: 18**

**BPOV**

Ah…the beach. The miraculous things one can do at the beach. Especially, sun-bathing.

I was lying on my beach towel with Alice and Rose on either side of me. The guys were playing in the water. Alice and Rose had astounded their respective boyfriends with their bikini sets and I nearly scared Edward to death.

Alice was wearing a gorgeous hot pink and black bikini. Rose's bikini was her favorite color, red. And mine, well, I was wearing a navy blue number.

When we stripped of our clothing in order to put on sun screen, all three guys were catching flies with their mouths. Emmett and Jasper wolf-whistled but Edward was staring at me. Or I should say my chest.

After he regained the ability to…well, react, he almost had a heart attack. First he turned a strange shade of red, then of purple and finally, he blew a gasket. This is exactly how the conversation went.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, what in the name of the good lord are you wearing?" he yelled._

_My cheeks burned. Why did he care so much?_

_I replied coolly. "It's a bikini Eddie. See this part" I pointed to the bra part "covers my boobs, and this part" I pointed down "covers my butt. Get it, Eddie"_

_I noticed how his eyes followed my hand when it moved. Right now, he was staring at my chest._

"_Eyes up here, _honey_" I said._

_He instantly snapped out of it and was gentlemanly enough to look ashamed. _

_Really, sometimes I wonder if we are _only_ friends or if he wanted to be something more (like I did)_

_End Flashback_

Anyway, now, I was lying on my back there in the sun, wondering if life could get any better.

Suddenly, I felt wet all over.

I screamed and heard two other similar screams at the same time. I sat up and looked to my right and left. Just as I expected, Alice and Rose were as wet as I was. I looked in front of me. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were standing there with smirks on their faces.

Oh, they wanted war, this was war.

_4 Hours later_

Alice, Rose and I walked into our dorms with huge smiles on our faces. We had had a great time at the beach. However, our smiles dropped when we saw the chaos at our "home".

We didn't live in a regular dorm. No we were part of the Alpha Beta sorority of our campus and we live in a house with all our "sisters". Today, our mother, Charlotte (Char), was running about cleaning up the mess left behind since most of our sisters had gone for a party at a neighboring fraternity.

"Oh, girls! I am so glad to see you. How did you enjoy the beach? It must have been super cool right." Here's the thing about Char, though she is her early fifties, she is really cool- or, at least, she tries to act cool. She didn't even ask us to help her clean up.

"Shouldn't everyone be back by now?" Alice asked.

"Well, they are in college and you know how good-looking those boys from the Gamma Society are. They must be trying their luck. I don't see why. You are all beautiful women. Why, in my day, boys used to court the girls, not the other way around."

Rose laughed. "I assure you, Char that nothing has changed. I made Emmett work for me. A real woman won't let a guy walk all over her. Right Alice?"

Alice answered with a "yup"- her trademark.

"What I don't get is, why are you cleaning all of a sudden?" I asked, picking up a bunch of make-up left out.

"Oh! Didn't you girls know? The dean's daughter is going to be a member of the Alpha Beta sorority. Isn't that just wonderful?" Char answered in a tone which suggested that she most definitely wasn't pleased at all about this latest revelation.

"So, I hope you girls met some nice boys at the beach today" said Char with a glance in my direction. I turned bright red. Stupid, involuntary reaction.

"Char, you know that we all have our soul-mates" Rose answered.

I was quick to add in "And if we don't, we still can hang out with our friends."

She knew that I was talking about myself and Edward.

"Yes, but Bella honey, you have no idea how fast a friend can become a boyfriend."

I looked at the floor and frowned. I wanted this to happen, but Edward showed no signs of liking me.

_The Next Day…_

I looked around. The coast was clear. I started to make a run for the door when two figures surrounded me on both sides and tackled me to the floor.

"Isabella! Do you think you are going to wear those sweats to class?!!!" Alice screamed.

I sighed and tried to get up. I should have known better. Of course they would be waiting for me to escape.

"Bells, can you at least _try_ to be more feminine?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded and held out my hands. "Bring on the torture" I said.

It wasn't that bad. Just a little make-up. However, they did somehow manage to get me in a skirt. Even _I_ don't know how.

The problem was that the skirt was too short. It made me self-conscious. I guess I shouldn't feel so knowing that one of our teachers, Jessica Stanley, wears skirts shorter than I am wearing. Almost everyone has noticed that she does it for the pleasure of Edward. However, Eddie-boy himself hasn't noticed. He doesn't like older women.

Someone has noticed her, though. Mr. Newton, the trig professor. Rumor has it that they have been dating off and on for a while now.

I was chummy with most of my teachers but I absolutely detested Newton.

Speaking of being chummy with teachers, I spotted my most favorite teacher. The dean himself- Mr. Denali. He was wandering the school looking for someone.

I walked up to him. "Hey, prof" I said.

He jumped. He turned around looking annoyed but this melted into a warm smile when he saw me.

"Ah, my favorite pupil" he said in his thick Spanish accent. "What can I do you the honor of my first scare today?"

I laughed. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Heard that you daughter is going to be coming here today."

He gazed at me affectionately but I don't think he was actually seeing me.

"Yes, Tanya is going to be arriving today. I have made sure to it that she will be rooming with you, Ms. Cullen, and Ms. Hale. You are the best students I can think of who will befriend her. Just be sure that you keep Mr. Cullen away from my little girl. Got it?" he said the last part a bit stiffly. I laughed. I see that Edward's reputation is not unseen by the dean.

"Don't worry prof. Eddie will either be near her with pure thoughts or no where near her at all. I know his weakness" I said. In a stage whisper, I added, "it's chocolate."

Mr. Denali laughed. He patted my head lovingly and walked away.

I walked out into the sun. I heard some girls talking.

"Hey, guess what. You know how today is Valentines' Day? Guess who gave me a bracelet symbolizing his 'friendship'? Edward Cullen!!!" the first girl almost screamed. I was annoyed.

"REALLY!!! He is so hot! You are so lucky." Lucky, my shoe size. Bet, he's giving all the girls a bracelet to symbolized "love and friendship". God knows he can afford it.

I was going to find that boy and set him straight. He is such a DIMWITT!!!

I found him in the middle of the main hallway, giving yet another girl a bracelet.

"Really, you really like me" she said. He nodded with that dazzling smile on his face. She hugged him.

He used one of his hands to grope another girl passing by who giggled. He actually said her name out loud!!!

The crazy thing was that the girl in his arms didn't mind and pretty soon, they were playing tonsil-hockey.

I snuck up behind him and pulled out the bunch of bracelets from his back pocket.

"Oh, jeez!" I muttered. He was so full on the make-out session that he didn't even notice.

I called his name and dangled it in front of his face.

Finally, they stopped mashing and looked up. The girl looked appalled. Oh, please!! Did she really expect to be the only one?

She called him a couple of names and walked away.

I was laughing my head off while Eddie was cussing at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of running after these girls?" I asked, still laughing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I don't run after them, they…"

"Yeah, yeah. They come after you. I know" I said. I don't see why he wouldn't just stick with one girl- a girl who actually has some brains and beauty.

I mentioned this to him and he said,

"Oh really, a beautiful brainiac. Where, pray tell, will I ever find such a maiden? One who dost have wit and fairness."

He sighed.

"Bells, I haven't found the right girl yet. A girl who, when I see her, makes my frown turn upside down and makes my day shine. You'll find someone too, you know."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I said. "Anyway, keep describing your dream girl."

We were walking to my locker.

"When she walks, the whole world will watch her but she will be all mine-only mine. When she stops, I will feel as time has stopped. And when she smiles,…"

"She, she, she. When will you find her? What will you do when you find her?" I asked, suddenly impatient.

"What will I do when I find her? Well, I will bow down on my knees before her, spread my arms out and say whoever you are…" he turned around and said "I love you."

Just as he said this, he bumped into a girl. I recognized her at once from all the pictures in Mr. Denali's office. Tanya Denali.


	5. Confusion

**Ages: **

**Edward: 18**

**Bella: 17**

**Tanya: 17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Rosalie: 18**

**BPOV**

I recognized her at once from all the pictures in Mr. Denali's office. Tanya Denali.

Edward, however, didn't seem to know her at all. How could he? For once he hasn't been in the principal's office more than the classroom. He really has been focused into his education.

When he saw her, he stared. And stared, and stared, and stared.

She flicked her hair out of her face. I walked up, inconspicuously to Edward to check if he was drooling. He wasn't. He was, however, catching flies.

When he regained his ability to speak, he said "I love you." Then, he turned bright red.

Tanya looked appalled. She must have thought that he was a psycho. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Edward, trying to maintain his dignity, said "You're excused; after all, I love you."

Tanya rolled her eyes and walked away.

I was disgusted at my best friend's behavior. He was such an idiot.

I turned around and ran after her.

"Hey, Tanya! Wait up!" I yelled. She turned around surprised. I don't think she realized that she was known by a few.

"Hi, I'm Bella and you're…" I was rudely interrupted by Edward.

"I'm Edward," he said flashing one of his dazzling smiles. Tanya didn't seem fazed.

She turned back to me. "You're Tanya, right?" I clarified.

"Yeah!" said Tanya while Edward said, "how do you know?"

"Oh, I forgot!" I exclaimed. "This morning Mr. Denali…"

I was once again interrupted. "No, no. Don't say that old slob's name in the morning. It ruins my day." Tanya looked at Edward, annoyed. He turned to her and took her hand. "How's your first day so far, babe? Where are you from?"

"She's from Phoenix," I answered and Tanya nodded. Edward looked at me, irritated. "How do you know?"

"Because, _Edward_, this morning Mr. Denali…"

"I told you not to say that bald guy's name." Once again, Tanya looked annoyed. However, I think she was more amused at our little fight.

Edward asked Tanya a few more questions and I answered them all. Each time he looked at me, asking how I knew, and each time I would begin with saying Mr. Denali's name and he would cut me off, mocking Mr. Denali each time. Tanya's expressions ranged from annoyed to amused.

Finally, Edward _informed_ Tanya that our dean was a grouch and that I was his little darling.

Tanya, I saw, was about to burst out laughing. I was banging my head. Edward, you are so dead.

Suddenly, behind us, Mr. Denali was clearing the hallway and sending people outside or to their classes.

We all turned to his voice. He looked at us and came to us.

"Good morning, Mr. D" said Edward politely.

"Good morning, boy. Good morning darling" he said to me.

I smiled. Mr. Denali was about to talk to Tanya and direct her to he r first class. I knew this; Edward did not. Edward thought that he would yell at Tanya and sen her to class so he decided to be her "savior."

"See, Mr. D, Tanya is a childhood friend of mine and she's new here so cut her some slack. 'K?" Edward lied.

"Really!?" said Mr. D, feigning surprise.

"Really, Mr. D" said Edward.

"Really, Mr. Denali" said me.

"Really, daddy" said Tanya.

"Yea, daddy… Wait! Daddy!!!" Edward almost yelled.

That's when the PA made an announcing calling for Mr. D. Edward leaned his head on my shoulder and started fake crying. I patted his back and rolled my eyes at Tanya who was grinning.

She cleared her throat loudly. Edward looked towards her.

"He may be a slob, and an old bald guy, and a…what was it you said?"

"Sweet, smart, kind" Edward offered.

"Oh yeah! A grouch. But he isn't that bad." With that, she flicked her hair over her shoulders and walked away.

"So, is she the one?" I asked, remembering our previous conversation.

"Nope" he said "She isn't my type."

"If you're going to be _that_ picky, you're going to be a bachelor for life" I said.

"Why? You're there for me. If I never find _her_, I'm marrying you" he said.

"What?!!! Never!! Get away" I ran to class giggling and Edward running after me tickling me.

I wish things could stay like this forever.

_The same evening…_

"He was WHAT?!!!" Alice yelled.

"Speechless; completely and totally speechless. When he did speak, he professed his undying love for her." I giggled.

"Bella! How can you be laughing at a time like this? You're one true love has been taken away from you."

I stopped laughing. "Alice, I don't love him. He is like a brother. He's my best friend. If she makes him happy, he gets her. No questions asked. I'll make sure of that."

At that moment Tanya entered the room. "Who are you?" screamed Alice and Rose at the same time.

Tanya was frozen. She was probably frightened, poor girl. She saw me and smiled.

"Hi, Bella" she greeted.

"Hey Tanya" I said back.

"Oh, so you're Tanya." Rose said icily.

I rolled my eyes at the contempt in their eyes. They had obviously heard about Edward's little usage of the "L" word today.

"Tanya, let's chat." Alice is going to give her hell.

This is going to be one long night.

"Wow, Bells, you're late!" This was the first time I have ever been late to a basketball game. Edward was playing in it.

"I slept in." They probably noticed that. After all, I didn't really have the time to fix my hair this morning.

"Now, here's the home team- the Cheetah's." Like always, we all cracked up. It was a little inside joke we had. Edward _adored_ the Cheetah Girls.

"Presenting the captain- EDWARD CULLEN!!!" All the girls began screaming. Edward ran out from behind the bleachers. He spotted us and blew us a kiss. We each blew one back. Then he looked around.

At first, I wasn't sure what he was looking for then his eyes stopped and he blew a kiss out into the audience. I turned to look at who he looking at. It was Tanya and she was bright red.

**Sorry for not updating for soooo loooong.**

**R&R. Please.**


	6. Edward and Tanya

**Ages: **

**Edward: 18**

**Bella: 17**

**Tanya: 17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Rosalie: 18**

**BPOV**

The next day, I was prepared for a cocky Edward because our team won the game last night. However, this morning, Edward wasn't in the gym for our daily one-on-one. I asked Emmett and Jasper where he was and they said that he left really early this morning.

That's strange. Edward waking up early. Wow, I never thought that I would see the day.

When I walked into class, I saw Tanya sitting in my desk.

"Hey, Tanya, you're in my desk," I told her.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I'll move."

"Oh no! It's okay. I just sit there."

I pushed another guy away from his desk and sat there.

Ms. Jessica finally walked in and was tugging at her shirt. She had hickeys all over her neck. Guess she was with Mr. Newton.

"Good morning, guys. We're going to talk about Romeo & Juliet today. Most of you should know about it. It's an eternal love story. But, before we begin, I want to know- what's your opinion on love? Any volunteers?"

When no one volunteered, she looked around the room for someone to pick on.

"Tanya?! You tell me, what is love?" she asked.

"Me…uh…I don't know" she said.

I was playing with a rubber band, trying to fling it at Edward so it startled me when ms. Jessica said "Bella! What are you doing?!! You tell us, what is love?"

I stuttered. "Uh…love…uh." I looked at Edward for help. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Oh! Never mind!" Ms. Jessica said, exasperated.

She looked around again. "Edward!! What about you- what is love?"

Edward looked at her innocently. "Who? Me?" No dimwit she means the _other_ Edward in this class. Of course she's talking about you.

"Yes." Edward was a brilliant student- when he wasn't acting so stupid- no wonder all the teachers and professors loved him.

"Love, well, love is friendship." I looked up at him, shocked. "If the girl is can't be my best friend, I can't fall I love with her; because there isn't love without friendship. It's that simple. Love is friendship." He wasn't talking about me. Whew! He was talking about Tanya. She was smirking at him.

"Wonderful explanation, Edward. Love is friendship. Brilliant!" Ms. Jessica said.

I sat silently in my seat, even after everyone else had left. If love is friendship, why can't he love me?

**EPOV**

I knew that Tanya was looking at me during my little explanation. Good. Plan Woo Tanya was in action.

I saw her drop her stuff in the hallway and went to help her pick them up. "So, friends?" I asked her.

"Friends" she said.

**BPOV**

I sat in my dorm thinking about Edward. I am always going to have to look at him from afar.

Alice and Rose have always been right. I didn't act when I should have- now, it's too late.

He's fallen for Tanya hard. I looked over and saw her gazing out the window. I wonder if she's thinking about him too.

**TPOV**

Edward was nice, in an arrogant way. He is really deep. I have heard of his reputation. I need to be on my guard.

**BPOV**

Great, the annual singing competition. Everyone went to show "school spirit." Who shows school spirit in college?

Alice and Rose had "prettied me up" for the night.

They were delaying things. Why were they delaying things?

Mr. D called Edward and I to the front. Tanya tagged along.

"WHAT?!!! You want us to do what?!!!" I yelled when Mr. Denali told us.

"That's a bad idea, Mr. D" Edward said.

"We can't perform in front of everyone." I said.

Edward nodded.

Mr D. said that we could lip-sync. "No!" Edward and I said together.

Mr. D came up to me. He pouted. I turned to Edward. "Come on, Edward." "No, Bella."

I pouted. "Please."

He sighed. "Fine." I clapped my hands and bounced up and down. I felt like Alice.

"Darn Pixie for showing her that face…" Edward muttered under his breath. I smirked. Worked every time.

I turned around. "Come on, Tanya. You sing with us too."

"No way. I can't sing" she replied.

I shrugged. Edward and I walked to change. We were supposed to be singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John. Well, lip-syncing it.

We walked onto the stage and the curtains opened. Edward blew kisses out to the audience.

We waited for our cue. When we heard the music starting, we prepared to sing- lip-sync. However, it was the wrong music. It was some type of techno stuff.

We stood like fools on the stage. Finally, the lights dimmed and Tanya walked up on stage with a guitar.

She began playing the song "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. She started singing.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

Next, Edward started singing.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Finally, I started singing.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

We all started singing together.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll a dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some win, some lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believing_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believing_

_Streetlight people_

As we finished the song, everyone started cheering. All of a sudden, the cheering got even louder. This time, our singing didn't cause it.

Edward was kissing Tanya hard on the lips.

My eyes felt hot. When I reached up, traitor tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly.

I ran out the door behind the stage so that Edward wouldn't see my red rimmed eyes.

Unknown to me, Edward had already seen them. He sent Alice and Rose- who behaved too harshly to him- after me.

I ran up to my dorm and fell on my bed, crying.


	7. The End of Bella and Edwardfor a while

**Ages: **

**Edward: 18**

**Bella: 17**

**Tanya: 17**

**Alice: 17**

**Jasper: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Rosalie: 18**

**EPOV**

I saw Bella run out and I was worried. When I told Alice and Rose, they glared at me and ran after her.

What did I do? Was Bella mad at me? I pushed these thoughts out of my mind and went back to Tanya.

She had finally said that she would go out with me.

I barely saw Bella over the next few days. When I did, it seemed like she was avoiding me. She looked like she didn't care about her looks at all anymore- not that she cared much before.

Then, as if none of this ever happened, she showed up at basketball practice with Alice and Rose as if nothing had happened.

She was sitting at the side with Tanya and talking to her. Wonder what they are talking about? She looked up and waved at me. I waved back.

That girl is strange.

**BPOV**

Avoiding Edward was ruining our friendship and I didn't want that. So, I took a step forward and went with Alice and Rose for basketball practice.

When there, I sat next to Tanya. Alice and Rose went off to find their boyfriends.

"So, are you and Edward dating?" I asked Tanya.

"Yup, he is so sweet," she answered. She turned so that she was facing me completely. "Since when do you know Edward?"

"Since freshman year in high school. He was such a cocky dimwit. I had just moved there from Phoenix and he was hitting on my. On my first day. Then he said something that made me blow."

"What?" she asked.

"That girls are meant for looking good and can't play any type of a sport. Then I whipped his butt in B-Ball and we've been friends ever since."

"Wow! He's your best friend."

I looked at him. I thought about our time in high school- I had to bail him out off all his sticky situations. "I'm his best friend. I always have been." I said sadly.

"Do you love him?" she asked. Just like that. No beating around the bush- nothing.

I looked at her. I was about to answer- truthfully- when Edward interrupted us. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, babe. What's kicking?"He kissed Tanya on the cheek.

"Babe, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Okay, talk about awkward. He did not just ask her out in front off me.

My mouth was hanging open. He didn't even say hi to me. I stood up and was about to leave when Tanya said something.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella."

I looked at her, hoping that she could read my eyes. Well, she couldn't. She looked confused and…scared. "Maybe" I answered "I don't know"

She was filled with understanding and…pity. Edward was looking back and forth between us. His arm was wrapped around her.

Alice and Rose came to get me and noticed the tension in the air. They glared at Edward and he flinched.

I turned and walked away with them.

**********************************************************************

For the first time, the next day, I wore a mini skirt to school. I don't know how Alice talks me into these things.

Everyone was staring at me.

I walked to the lunch room. When Edward saw me, guess what he did? He burst out laughing. I ran out of the room crying.

**EPOV**

I hate seeing Bella cry which is why I ran after her. Tanya had already gone after her to console her.

I found them outside, sitting on a bench.

"You must think I'm really weird, right?" I heard Bella ask Tanya "I wanted to look pretty like you."

Oh, silly Bella. You always look beautiful, I thought.

"You're really pretty, Bella" Tanya said. "Really pretty."

"Then why were they laughing?" she asked.

"Cause they're dimwits like me." I said.

She gave a small smile.

"You're beautiful, Bella, because you have a beautiful heart. At least you're not like the stupid girls who I used to run after." She chuckled. Yes, she laughed! "You know, if you tried, you could get any guy you wanted."

"Any guy, really?" she asked. She had a weird look in her eyes which I couldn't understand.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really. He just has to have bad eyes." I joked.

She smacked me and leaned into me. I hugged her tight missing our carefree life in high school. We had grown apart.

Tanya tried to slip away but I wouldn't let her. I needed both my girls with me- my best friend and my girl friend.

**TPOV**

"Hey Dad" I called out.

"Hi, honey"

I whistled and walked to the kitchen. I loved coming home and cooking for Daddy even though I didn't live here.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Dad asked me.

"Tell who what?" I asked confused.

"Tell Edward that you love him?"

I blushed.

"I don't know, Daddy. I think Bella loves Edward too. I asked her but she didn't tell me."

"Honey, they're just friends. I know that Edward loves you- only you. Bella, she's just his friend- his best friend."

"No, Dad. Deep within their friendship, there's love hidden. And I don't want to come in between their friendship and love."

I looked out the window. If he loved me, he would tell me- he was made for Bella.

**BPOV**

"Go on, Bella. Tell him." Char, Alice and Rose kept telling me to tell Edward that I love him.

"Fine! Quit bugging me!"

I left the room. I was actually going to tell him.

I was on the way to his dorm when I met him.

"I love her." He was out of breath.

"Who?" I knew the answer, I wanted to hear it from him. Call me masochistic.

"Tanya. I never thought that I would ever say it, but I'm in love. Bella, I'm in love!" he yelled.

I felt like crying.

"She loves you too, Edward" I whispered. I was scared that I would break out sobbing if I talked any louder. Behind Edward, I saw Emmett and Jasper. They were running. I guess they were trying to stop him from telling me.

One look at my face was enough for them to know that the damage was done. They ducked behind a tree.

"Go tell her." I said.

"Yeah, I think I will." He said this and ran off. When he was out of sight, I fell apart. Emmett came out of his hiding spot with Jasper and came to me. He pulled me with him to a bench nearby and sat me on his lap.

"Sshh…Bells, it's alright. Bella, I have to tell you something."

I looked up at him. "Dad's dying, Bells. He wants us to go home to Forks."

I sobbed even louder. This day couldn't get any worse. I sat there crying about a lost love and dying dad on my brother's lap. Life could not get worse.

_The Next Day_

I watched as Emmett loaded our bags onto the cart. We were at the airport. Alice, Jasper, and Rose were here too. They had come to see us off.

We hadn't told Edward until an hour ago when we left for the airport. I looked at my flowery red and white dress. I don't think I had ever looked this girly. I even had a matching red and white scarf. **(AN: Pix on profile)**

Just before I went on to the security check, I saw Edward and Tanya heading for us. How did they get here so fast?

Emmett noticed them too and he tried to usher me quickly to the security check. He was to slow for Edward.

**TPOV**

Bella was leaving.

Edward was distraught.

We were running in the airport so as to catch Bella and Emmett before they left.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward called out. I spotted her and pointed her out to him.

"Bella!" He ran towards her. I had to run to keep up with him.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked. He sounded like a lost puppy.

"Home" she said.

"What?"

"Mom called Emmett. Dad's in hospital. He's dying." She looked like she was going to break out in tears.

"You're not going anywhere. You can't just leave like that." Edward was trying to convince her to stay. "You can leave after our finals."

"I'm exempting them. I have to go Edward. I'm not coming back Edward. Ever."

Edward was shocked. He got quiet all of a sudden and dropped Bella's hand.

"You're leaving our college. You're leaving _Harvard_. Bella, this was your dream. You're leaving me. You didn't even tell me." He sounded bitter. "Fine, go"

"I'm leaving Edward."

"Go."

"I'm going."

"Go!"

Bella ran to Emmett and hugged him around the waist. Emmett hugged her back and glared at Edward.

Bella dried her tears and threw her scarf at me. She gave her approval to our relationship.

"Edward!" she called out. She ran to hug him. "Be happy with Tanya."


	8. Is that Bella?

**Ages: **

**Edward: 29**

**Jasper:29**

**Alice:28**

**Bella: 28**

**Emmett: 30**

**Rosalie:29 **

_**11 years later**_

_That day I realized that, perhaps, I had come between Edward and Bella's love. Maybe, I had come in between two friends. Bella's silence told me everything. I was sure that day, that she loved your father very much- more than her own happiness. She loved him so much, even I, your mother, can't compare. _

_Bella never called or wrote. She never contacted us. She left our lives forever. Her brother married Rose and they all live together in Forks. _

_Your father used to say, "Love is friendship." Sure, I became his friend- but I never became his best friend. _

_My darling Isabel, I know your dad is all alone. He will never tell anyone- not even Alice, his own sister. He needs a friend in his life. He needs love. That friend is Bella. That love, is Bella. Isabella Marie Swan._

_Get Bella back into your father's life, Izzy._

_Return to Bella her first love._

_Bella and Edward are made for each other._

_This is the truth, and this is my dream._

**(IPOV)**

Attached to the letter was a picture of Isabella Marie Swan. Gosh, she was so cute. Her hair reached to just under her ears. It was so short.

I looked at my mom's picture on the wall and then back at the letter.

_Can you fulfill your mom's final dream?_

Will_ you fulfill your mom's dream?_

_Get Bella back in Edward's life._

_Get her back into your dad's life._

_Make my dream come true, my darling, make it some true._

_Tanya Denali Cullen_

_The next day…_

Nana, Papa, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper were all at church with me. Dad was late- what's new?

He came in and sat next to us. He tried tickling me until Nana gave him a pointed glare.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I looked at the picture of Bella in my purse. Time to put my plan in action.

_A little later_

**Esme POV**

"Hello! Are you guys coming over next week?" I was talking to my son's in-law- Mr. Thomas Denali.

"Yeah. We can't miss it. It's our daughter-in-law's death day. Edward wouldn't let us miss it."

**IPOV**

I was watching my favorite show- "The Nessie Show." It was the beach special.

"Today, we're going to do something new. We're going to play a game. People say that with this game, people are able to speak their heart." I love this show.

"I'll say a word and you have to say the first word that comes to your mind. But, you get no time to think. Come on let's play."

She went to one of the frat guys. "Let's start with you. Clouds?"

"Uh…" "Sorry, no time to think."

She went to another guy. "Clouds?" "Rain"

"Beautiful?" "Nessie" "Wow! Thanks!"

I giggled. "Heart?" "Love"

"Love?" "Shelly."

"What? You love me?" one of the girls said. Everyone started cheering.

"Hey, this game really works. Look at how the heart speaks. No, you try it."

Hmmm….this gives me an idea.

"But daddy, it's the best game ever."

"Stupid game, stupid Nessie"

"Dad, don't call Nessie stupid."

I whined and stomped.

"Alright. Let's play" he said with a chuckle and lifted me up onto his back.

"Okay. Ready? Start! Go! Sexy?"

"Nana" I giggled and Nana Esme smacked him.

"Clouds?" "Wind"

"Madness?" "You!"

"Home?" "Us."

"Love?" "Friendship" Just like when he was in college.

"Isabella?" "No, Bella"

"Bella?" Dad looked like a kid who had been caught steeling from a cookie jar.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, pained. He chuckled lightly and turned away. Nana was behind him. "Who is she, Edward?" she asked.

"Bella was with me in college."

"In college?" asked Nana.

"She was my friend. My best friend."

"Her name is gorgeous. What was she like, daddy?"

"She wasn't like all the other girls. She was a complete tomboy- one of the guys. All the girls would fix their make-up, but Bella, Bella played basketball. Her clothes were like mine- basketball shorts and a baggy shit. It used to drive your Aunt Alice nuts." He chuckled.

"My Bella was crazy. Dressing up, using make-up- she didn't get it. That's enough now. You want to know more?" he asked me.

"Where is she, daddy?" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

**BPOV**

It's been eleven years since I saw Edward and Alice. Emmett had gone for Edward and Tanya's wedding. He told me that they looked really happy. He proposed to Rose and now the three of us live with our mom, Renee. Since Charlie died, she's looked so sad. The only time I have seen her smile was during Emmett's wedding nine years ago.

Today, there's a party here in Forks. It's to celebrate the engagement of Isabella Swan to Jacob Black. Jacob is really sweet. I love him- just not as much as Edward. He knows that and he is still willing to marry me. He is willing to wait for me.

I bet that if Edward or Tanya saw me today, they would be shocked. Alice would be proud. Living with Rose for so long has changed me. I grew my hair out- it reaches to my waist now. I actually _know_ how to use make-up. I don't leave home without it. My clothes, well, I _never_ wear baggy shirts and basketball shorts. Gosh, that would be embarrassing! My wardrobe consists of skirts, pretty blouses, and dresses- the type of stuff Alice tried to get me to wear in college.

My dress for today is an elegant blue strapless dress which is tight at the waist. It has gorgeous work at the bottom, across the middle, and bust. It has a full skirt. I love it. **(AN: Pix on profile)**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you're engaged, Bella!" Rose said.

I giggled and blushed. "Rose, _I_ can't believe that I'm engaged."

"Did you decide on a date for the wedding?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Jacob's deciding on it. Did you tell Emmett yet?" I asked.

She looked confused. Suddenly, she understood and blushed. "No. Do you think he'll be happy?" she asked shyly.

"Rose, my brother loves kids. I see no reason for him to not want one of his own."

She chuckled. "I'll tell him today."

I fixed my make-up one more time.

"Bells!" Emmett burst into the room. "Hurry up! Jacob's getting impatient!" he said with a wink.

I felt my cheeks burn but I decided to give a witty answer. "Tell him to wait. Beauty takes time and this girl loves beauty."

Emmett let out a booming laugh and ran out the room. I shook my head. My big brother bear.

He was so happy when I finally moved on- after moping around for three years. That didn't, however, stop him from giving Jacob a hard time. Since Charlie died, Emmett's taken on his role of being overprotective. He's so much like a dad for me that he's going to be walking me down the aisle on my wedding day.

I sighed. I was ready.

I went downstairs. Jacob saw me and his breath caught.

He walked up to me. "You look beautiful, Bella." He kissed me.

His words reminded me of what my friend told me so long ago.

"_You're beautiful, Bella, because you have a beautiful heart. If you tried, you could get any guy you wanted."_

Then why couldn't I get you Edward.


	9. Planning and Discussions

**Ages: **

**Edward: 29**

**Jasper:29**

**Alice:28**

**Bella: 28**

**Emmett: 30**

**Rosalie:29 **

**EPOV**

We arrived in Massachusetts at five o'clock in the evening. Mr. D was waiting for us at the airport.

"Good flight, son?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I looked at the sleeping Izzy in my arms. I had to carry her off the plane because she didn't wake up when I tried to wake her up.

"She looks so much like Tanya" Mr. D said.

"But she acts more like Bella every day" Alice said from behind me. I stiffened.

I noticed. My baby loved classics; she wore a dress today which was so much like the dress I saw Bella in the last time. She loves basketball. She even was stubborn like Bella.

"Edward, have you heard from Emmett and Rosalie?" Mr. D asked. He loved Bella and I like a father. He had been trying to get in contact with Emmett about hooking me and Bella up; it wasn't going to work. I was still in love with Tanya. I couldn't forget about her that easily.

"I talked to Rose a few days ago," Jasper said. Rose was his cousin so I expected that. "She wasn't willing to talk about Bella when I asked. She just said, 'Bella's moved on'"

I flinched. Alice told me, a little after I married Tanya, that Bella was in love with me. She had been since our junior year of high school. All those years I loved her thinking that she could do better than me. I even loved her when I was going out with Tanya. When Alice told me, I was so mad. Why didn't Bella tell me? Why did Alice not tell me?

I never would have gone out with Tanya. The ring that I gave Tanya was meant to be for Bella.

Not anymore. I fell in love with Tanya. Bella left. That's that. That's life.

We were at the memorial service for Tanya. My daughter looked at hr mother's picture with a strange conviction. She was planning something. What?

**IPOV**

"This is the address of her old house. How in the world am I supposed to get the address of her new house?" Grandpa Tom asked.

"Please Grandpa! Can't you do this for me?"

"Yeah I can but…"

"Really?!" exclaimed Nana Esme. "Wow! You were the dean of the college and you can't do a teensy bit to find out about where she is now?"

In case you're wondering, I have included Nana Esme and Grandpa Denali in my little scheme.

"Wait! Charlotte! She was sorority mother of Bella and Tanya's sorority. She was really close to Bella. She might know."

_30 minutes later_

When we got to the sorority, Charlotte was praying in front of a cross.

"…the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

When we asked her, she said,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Denali. I promised Isabella that I wouldn't tell anyone where she had gone. Alice knows. Rosalie knows. No one else does, no one else will." Darn Aunt Alice, I knew she knew something.

"Please Charlotte."

"I understand your pain, sir, but I told Isabe…"

I intervened. "Char, I'm Isabel. I was named for her" I said innocently. "Won't you tell me?"

That softened her up. She looked thoughtful then she said,

"She's engaged. Her wedding is going to be within the next month. You guys are late. She's getting married."

I started crying. "No, she can't be getting married. Mom said so."

I went up to the cross and started praying. My grandparents and Charlotte saw me. I kept praying.

I heard the phone ring and Charlotte answered it. I still kept praying.

She got off the phone and said

"I've heard about the grace of God and I've seen it today. He has heard her pray. Jacob, Bella's fiancé, has to go to London. He has a business there and it's falling. He'll be there for three months. He's leaving tomorrow.

**BPOV**

"Bells, can I ask you something?" asked Emmett.

I was laying on my bed reading Pride and Prejudice. "Hmmm." I set the book down and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway.

He came and sat by me. "Belly, are you happy? With Jacob?"

I looked at him. My brother was a playful guy so I knew that something was serious when he was so somber.

I got up and went to brush my hair. I couldn't lie. I knew that. I wasn't happy and he knew it.

"Of course I'm happy, bro" I answered, trying to sound honest. "I'm engaged to Jacob. He's so sweet. He loves me a lot. And-"

"Do you love him?" Emmett interrupted.

I was silent, thinking of what to say. I looked at my feet.

"I've been in love, Emmett. I've given my heart. I'm not sure if I can do it again. It's too painful. Just think of my engagement as a compromise."

"A compromise?" Emmett boomed. "I never thought that my little sis would marry because of a compromise. I always thought that she was a hopeless romantic who would settle for nothing less than love-even though she didn't always show it in college." He tried to joke.

I smiled a small smile. "I want you to be happy, Isabella. No matter what you do. If marrying Jacob makes you happy, go for it. If it doesn't, I don't want to see that boy in this house again. Got it?"

I chuckled. "Bella, I'm serious. I want you to have a home- not a plain old house. I want you to get married to a man who would make you as happy as Rose makes me."

For once, he didn't wink when he said this.

**EPOV**

I missed the cold of Massachusetts. After college, I moved to Phoenix with my daughter. I wanted to be closer to Tanya. She loved Phoenix.

I missed playing B-Ball with my best friend.

I went to the old gym where Bella and I used to play every morning.

I picked up a basketball and whistled Bella's favorite tune. It was a tune we made up together.

I was about to shoot a basket. But then I remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't you ever shoot warm-up shots in the gym when I'm late?" I asked Bella._

"_Because," she said, her cheeks turning pink. Now I had to know._

"_What?" I persisted._

"_You're going to think I'm insane but I don't like playing in the gym without you there."_

"_Aw!! Bella loves me!" I said noticing her cheeks turning red._

"_I do _not_," she said. "It's just too lonely there without you there. I don't have anyone's ass to kick."_

"_Ha ha, very funny!" I tickled her and she fell of the wall we were sitting on. _

"_OW!" she said._

_Poor girl. *Sigh*_

"_I'm coming, Bella."_

_Flashback_

**IPOV**

My grandpa flashed me a thumbs up as I was walking into the security check. Nana and I flashed one back to him. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Daddy looked at us curiously.


	10. Isabella and Isabel

**Ages: **

**Edward: 29**

**Jasper:29**

**Alice:28**

**Bella: 28**

**Emmett: 30**

**Rosalie:29 **

**BPOV**

"Jake, do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

The phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello…hello"

"Bella, you're going to summer camp in California…to be a counselor- you won't miss me a bit."

**IPOV**

"Summer camp!" I got off the phone. Bella will never know who called.

"California!" Aunt Alice yelled from downstairs. I had to include her in my plan- she _was_ Bella's best friend.

_A little later_

"What?! Summer camp? California?" Dad asked. "No, no, no. You're not going anywhere. It snows there."

"Daddy, it's _summer _camp"

"Whatever. You're not going. Now, fix my tie."

"Dad, they have song and dance classes. You know how much I love singing and dancing."

"Since when do you like singing and dancing? I said no and that's final."

"Bro, let her go. It's fun. Remember how much used to love camp when we would go- the six of us. Besides, Cali has fun memories for us."

"No, Alice."

"Edward. I'll go with her."

I started whining. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"NO!" he yelled. "NO MORE ARGUING! NO ONE'S GOING!"

I started crying. Dad's face softened.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We'll talk about this when I get back from work!" He headed to the door.

"Daddy?" I called.

"What?"

"You don't have any pants on" I said. He was in his boxers. He looked down and turned red. Aunt Alice and I started laughing.

My dad is stubborn. He doesn't like to change moods in a rush. So he said, "I don't want to wear pants. If you want to, do so."

He left the room and Aunt Alice and I started laughing. He walked back in and we held our laughter in.

"What?" he asked. He took his pants with him and left.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to go to the airport to Papa Carlisle up so I'll be home late."

He left.

"Sure, Izzy, we can leave without telling your dad. But how do we get him there."

"Aunt Alice, remember the time daddy was in Texas and I fell sick. He was on the next flight home."

Comprehension dawned on her face.

**Third person POV**

Edward was at the airport waiting for Carlisle when Jacob bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he said and walked off.

One of the managers in the airport got a call. It was Isabella Swan.

"Hello, please may I speak with Jacob Black?" she asked.

"Yes, sure, I'll page him; whom should I say is calling?"

"Isabel"

The manager paged Jacob. Then, she got another call.

"Hello, could I talk to daddy…uh…I mean Edward Cullen?"

"Sure, whom should I say is calling?"

"Isabel"

The manager looked confused. She paged Edward too.

Jacob and Edward both arrived at the desk at the same time. The confuse manager sent Edward to the phone where Bella was and Jacob to the phone booth with Izzy.

"Hello, Jake. Can you hear me?" said Bella

"Yeah yeah, I can hear you fine. Why did you call honey?" Edward couldn't hear Bella. He thought she was his daughter.

"Hi daddy" said Izzy

"Hi sweetheart" said Jacob in a sultry voice. Izzy was confused.

Bella- Listen honey, I'm going to camp tomorrow morning.

Edward- Where?

Bella- Summer Camp!!!

Edward- Again with the summer camp! I thought I said no summer camp! No summer camp, no summer camp!

Bella- Jacob, you've gone mad!

She hung up. Edward looks at the phone.

In the mean time…

Jacob- I'm feeling lonely, wish you were here with me- to kiss me.

Izzy is confused so she gives the phone to Alice- I'm your sister dimwit.

Jacob- Look, I don't like jokes like this. I can't marry my sister. And anyway, she's dead.

Alice puts the phone to her chest- Why is everyone pronouncing me dead when I live?

Izzy giggles. Alice says "you're dad's gone mad."

Edward and Jacob both try to get Isabel.

"Izzy" "Bells"

Edward looks at Jacob. "I think we've been switched."

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." "I'm Jacob Black."

"Bet you my girl is prettier than yours" said Jacob.

"Not possible" Edward retorted. "My girl is my 10-year old daughter."

"Shoot! Then your girl is definitely prettier than mine."

"Best of luck with your girl." "You too, dude."

They part ways.

**(Sorry for the suckish section. I am awful at writing in third person but I didn't have a choice. I hope it makes sense. I was thinking about stopping it here but I thought I owe y'all for not writing for so long.)**

**EPOV**

I got home to a dark house. I went into my bedroom and found a letter on my bed.

_Dear Daddy,_

_How are you? Sorry that Aunt Alice and I left without telling you but you know how much I love singing and dancing._

_But, I'm really sorry, daddy. Don't miss me too much. _

_Love you,_

_Izzy_

I sighed. That girl will be the death of me.

**IPOV**

"Good Morning kids. Welcome to Camp Prairie Grove! I'm the manager of this camp- Emmett Swan!"

"Emmett!" Aunt Alice cried.

"He's checking our height and weight."

"52 lbs very nice." "66- brilliant" "100 lbs- what the?"

Aunt Alice was on the scale smiling brightly at Emmett who towered above her.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Aunt Alice's grin faded and she glared at him.

I let them be. I asked one of the kids, "Have you seen Bella."

He shook his head, pulled me down, kissed my cheek, and ran off.

I walked a little ahead. Then, I saw her.

She was gorgeous. She looked nothing like the picture.

Her hair was long and she was wearing a white sun dress with flowery patterns on it. **(AN: Pix on profile) **She was handing out flowers to everyone who passed her.

When I got there, all the flowers were gone.

"Oopsie, sorry, they're all gone" she said. "What's your name?"

"Isabel." I answered.

"Wow! That is so close to my name. I'm Isabella."

"Why is your name Isabella?" I asked her.

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe 'cause my parents like the name Isabella. Why is your name Isabel."

"Because my parents liked you" I said and ran away.

**BPOV**

Why would some kid's parents like me? Oh well! I got up from where I had been sitting and smoothed my dress. I walked a little and found Emmett. It turns out, he was managing the camp I was working in. When I spotted him, I saw a kid who had a pixie hair cut and a bright yellow sundress **(AN: Pix on profile) **talking to him. Well, more like yelling. Emmett actually looked sorry. Wonder what the big guy did?

When he spotted me, he quickly said something to the little girl and she ran away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh! Just some kid!" he looked nervous.

There was something the big guy wasn't telling me and I was going to find out.


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**My computer died and now it won't turn on and it has been like that for a while. Tech people say that it isn't going to come on and I need to buy a new computer. I have to redo all the chapters which I haven't posted so I will take a while to update.**

**So sorry for not updating for so long but it wasn't entirely my fault.**

**Edwardbella95**


	12. Bella and Edward together again

**EPOV**

I saw Bella sitting alone on a bench outside the main building so I went to talk to her.

**(Edward;**_Bella)_

"**Hi"**

"_Hi"_

"**Bella, are you feeling alright?"**

"_Yeah, why?"_

"**You're looking so pretty…wearing a dress and…uh…make-up."**

She laughed.

"_I didn't know about Tanya. I'm sorry."_

"**How would you know? You just disappeared."**

"_We moved…and…mom wanted me to go to school in the same state she lived in."_ She said softly.

"**Did you move on to knew friends too? Couldn't you call us? E-mail us? When I needed my best friend the most, she wasn't there."**

"_You don't date? Didn't think of getting married again?"_

"**You weren't around…or else I would have married you." **I said while chuckling awkwardly.

We were just teasing each other but I felt the need to say something serious.

"**We live once, die once, marry once, and love..."** I paused.

"_Just once"_ she finished.

"**Yeah"** I said.


End file.
